


Buy the Rumor, Sell the Fact

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Occasionally, Gossip Girl is still spreading rumors. Some of them might even be true.





	Buy the Rumor, Sell the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2018](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) on Dreamwidth.

The alert pings on all their phones at the same time, an electronic symphony of rumors reminiscent of days long gone: _SPOTTED: Lonely Boy out on what looks like a clandestine rendezvous with Mrs. Blair Bass – uh-oh! careful, you two! – Chuck Bass won't be too happy seeing his wife rekindle old flames..._

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get a rise out of me, Humphrey," Chuck says, low and dangerous, pinning Dan down with unrelenting hands.

"I have no idea what you —" Dan doesn't get to finish the thought, words turning into a moan as Chuck's mouth fastens on his neck with the single-minded intent of turning him incoherent, tongue slowly trailing up the red lines Blair's fingernails left, and the silvery sound of Blair's laughter fills the room.


End file.
